


The Re-education of One Lan Wangji

by lindgrsl77



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probs no angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindgrsl77/pseuds/lindgrsl77
Summary: Lan Wangji learns that his education is not as well rounded as he had once thought.  He sets out to 'research' how to be a good cultivation partner.





	1. Chapter 1

It was later in the afternoon and Lan Wangji was sitting at a table in the Library Pavillion replaying the events that had just happened to him while trying to study.

It was one of the most embarrassing events that had happened in Lan Wangji’s short life. Never had he sought out the kind of ‘literature’ Wei Wuxian had taunted him with today. For the second time, Wei Wuxian had tormented him with his scandalous art, but instead of the drawings representing a man and a woman, it was a book of two men pleasuring each other.

_ “Now I understand, Lan Zhan, this is what you really wanted to see! No wonder you didn’t like the other art I shared with you!” Wei Wuxian teased him. _

Once again, he had ripped the artbook to shreds; Wei Wuxian sticking his tongue out at him and running away to escape punishment for his obnoxious behavior. And it was embarrassing because he was right; those images  _ had  _ affected him much more than the ones between a man and a woman. Because he could imagine those two men as himself and Wei Ying.

This was all Wei Wuxian’s fault. He had never thought about physical pleasure in the way he was now, now that he had accepted his feelings for the bright spirited boy. Unfortunately, he had no idea about romantic love and how to act on those feelings.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hasty in shredding the artbook. Maybe it would have given him some ideas on how to be a good cultivational partner. And Wangji wanted to be a good cultivational partner for his future  <strike> husband </strike> wife.  _ For Wei Ying _ , his traitorous mind supplied for him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his studies were not as well rounded as he had first believed. There were no courses in Gusu for how relations between men and  <strike> men </strike> women worked and the intricacies of reproduction. The only classes they had on the body were how to fix easy wounds when a healer was not available right away.

Lan Wangji knew how he came across to the other disciples of GusuLan. He had heard the whispers his whole life.  _ His face is carved from jade, no emotion. _ They would say of him.  _ Look at how arrogant he is, thinking he’s better than everyone else. Why else does he keep to himself? _ They would hold his behavior and accomplishments above themselves as the pinnacle of GusuLan principles, but no one wanted anything to do with him socially. Not until Wei Wuxian had entered his life, as warm and bright as the sun. Only he had taken the time to try to get to know him, befriend him, and tease him like his mother used to.

And Lan Wangji had no idea how to react to it. He was unable to express himself to the one person who was quickly becoming one of the most important people in his life. If he could learn how to express himself better to Wei Wuxian, maybe they could become closer than friends?

So really, Lan Wangji should seek out these artbooks. All in the name of education and research, of course.

The only place books like the ones he was interested in would be were the forbidden books hidden within the library and only accessible to the actual Lan family. With his mind made up, Lan Wangji subtly made sure no one else was in the library as he made his way to the hidden cache of books. Using his spiritual energy to enter the hidden alcove, he started to look through the forbidden materials for his ‘studies’.

After a few minutes of looking through books, he finally found what he was looking for. The book was filled with art showing how men could pleasure each other as well as a recounting of a scandalous affair. It seemed to be some kind of journal from a long dead ancestor, which would explain why the Lan clan had even kept it in the first place.  _ Now, how to study this in peace,  _ Lan Wangji thought. It would be a disaster if anyone, especially Wei Wuxian, caught him with the forbidden material.  _ I’ll just have to study it in the Jingshi. _

Once again, Lan Wangji made sure there was no one around to see as he tucked the journal away in his sleeve and made his way calmly back to the Jingshi to review his ‘educational materials’.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________

  
  
  


After spending half the night reading his ancestor’s journal, Lan Wangji had learned two new tools for talking to someone you were interested in. Seeing as how this particular ancestor ended up happily married, he decided it must be good advice and was determined to make use of it the next day when Wei Wuxian was working on his punishment.

The advice was simple, start a conversation and say something positive. For Lan Wangji, however, the advice was not simple to follow through on. He did not have the best verbal communication, especially when it came to talking with Wei Ying. His mouth had a habit of saying one thing while his head and heart wanted to say something else.

So, he made a list of things he could say to Wei Ying the next time they met. One list had conversation starters and the other had a list of attributes Lan Wangji liked the most about Wei Ying (the second list was a lot longer than the first).

Tucking his lists into his sleeves, Lan Wangji made his way to the Library Pavilion to work on his studies and wait for Wei Ying to show up to continue his punishment.

A few hours later, Lan Wangji could hear Wei Ying’s laughter on the wind as he neared the Library Pavilion. Taking a few moments to check over his lists, Lan Wangji settled himself again just before Wei Ying made his way through the doors and sat himself at the table, directly in front of Lan Wangji as he had for the last two weeks. Lan Wangji continued to read and pretended to ignore Wei Ying’s greetings and subsequent tries to elicit a response from him.

“Lan Wangji, Second Brother Lan, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying cried out for his attention.

At the sound of his birth name, Lan Wangji decided to give his attention to Wei Ying.

With his face as unreadable as ever, he put his book down and gazed into Wei Ying’s eyes, “Yes?” He asked.

Seeing that he finally had Lan Wangji’s attention, Wei Ying started to babble about what he had been up to before he came into the Library Pavilion.

“Lan Zhan, you missed the sparring match we had between the foreign disciples! I won against that arrogant peacock, Jin Zixuan. Maybe I knocked some sense into him during our spar,” Wei Ying eagerly recounted the story of how he won the spar.

Lan Wangji listened patiently, taking in the proud smile on Wei Ying’s face and the way he animatedly told the story with his whole body encompassing the actions that took place. Normally, he would stop Wei Ying with a rule he was breaking, of which there were at least five he was in the process of breaking right now. He had learned from his reading, though, that pointing out these faults would only push Wei Ying further away.

Instead, it was Wei Ying who stopped himself at the end of his story and asked Lan Wangji, “Lan Zhan, what do you think Lan Zhan? Wasn’t I amazing?” He asked in a teasing voice.

_ Okay, this is it,  _ Lan Wangji thought to himself.  _ Now I can give him a compliment like, “Wei Ying, your swordsmanship is as beautiful as you are, of course you won against an inferior opponent.” _

“Mn, amazing Wei Ying,” is what came out in his monotone voice.  _ No, that wasn’t what I wanted to say,  _ Lan Wangji disappointedly thought to himself.

Wei Ying gaped at him, “L-Lan Zhan? What did you say?”

Lan Wangji repeated himself, “Amazing Wei Ying.”

“...You're not joking. Of course you're not joking, you're Lan Zhan. Does this mean you’re finally warming up to me Second Brother Lan?” Wei Ying excitedly exclaimed to Lan Wangji.

“Mn. Work on your punishment, Wei Ying,” was all he could think to say at the moment.

Wei Wuxian looked at him for a moment, smiling but with a look of confusion on his face, but acquiesced and started writing out the rules.

For once, the Library was tranquil as Wei Wuxian concentrated on his copying, giving Lan Wangji sometime to gather himself together after his failure to really tell Wei Ying what he was thinking. He supposed it wasn't a complete loss as Wei Yung had smiled a delightful smile at him, but he was determined to do better when he started a conversation.

After some time had past, Lan Wangji decided it was a good time for a break. With intention, he closed his book with a loud thud that startled Wei Ying into looking up at him.

"What do you like to eat?" Really, of all of the questions he had on his list, that's the one his mind decided on?

Wei Ying was clearly bewildered as well as he just stared at him for a few seconds before his face lit up into a grin, "Ahhh Lan Zhan, what's this? Curious to know about the kinds of foods you're XianXian dreams of eating over the medicinal foods your sect favors?"

“Mn,” Lan Wangji answered.

Wei Wuxian gave him another bewildered look before answering his question with a reminiscent smile, “I like almost any food as long as it’s spicy enough, although my Shijie’s pork rib and lotus root soup is my favorite. Do you have a favorite food Lan Zhan?”

“No,” he said succinctly.

"Ahh Lan Zhan, one day you should visit Lotus Pier and I'll take you to all the food stalls so you can see what food should really taste like!" Wei Ying suggested excitedly.

“Mn, I will,” Lan Wangji answered back.

“You know Lan Zhan, I thought you didn’t like me and everyone else said to leave you alone because you hated me. But that’s not true, is it?” Wei Ying asked questioningly.

“No, I don’t hate Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji reassured him.  _ If only I could tell him how I really feel about him,  _ Lan Wangji thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy with the success he had achieved by using his ancestor’s journal, Lan Wangji decided that he would continue to use the advice this elder had left behind. 

For the next week, Lan Wangji would listen and compliment Wei Ying on the topics that the boisterous boy would talk about. He would never tire of Wei Ying’s stories and the laughter that would result from the retelling of his experiences and theories. From all of the discussions he had had with the boy, he could understand why people considered him a genius. That's not to say they didn't have disagreements, but they were settled before they could become fights.

With the positive way things were going, Lan Wangji decided it was time to take the next step.

Later in the evening after another enjoyable afternoon in the library with Wei Ying, Lan Wangji re-read over some of his ancestor’s notes he had skipped over, not really believing the advice it was giving.

He believed now.

For the next step in his plan to re-educate himself on social relations, he came across more advice about how to get the attention of the person you want most. This elder had wooed his beloved with good food and dinner dates.

Hadn’t Wei Ying complained to all who would listen that he did not like the food they served in Cloud Recesses? And hadn’t they held a conversation about Wei Ying’s favorite foods? Fortunately, all GusuLan disciples had basic cooking skills in order to make themselves meals when buying food was not an option on a night hunt.

The most difficult part of this advice was the dinner date. For all meals, the foreign disciples ate together with the rest of the GusuLan disciples as there was a set time for the kitchen to serve each meal. However, there was one time where Wei Ying and himself were alone. The Library Pavilion had proven to be an environment free of any other person except for the two of them during the time Wei Ying would come to copy the rules, though this was because no one could get any studying done because of the antics he would get up to before he would start his punishment.

This would be the perfect opportunity to eat a meal, alone, with Wei Ying. While possibly ignoring a rule or two. He'll punish himself for it later.

Putting together a menu for meals for the rest of the week for lunch, Wangji decided he would need to make a trip in the morning to Caiyi town in order to find spices and exotic foods that would be needed to cater to Wei Ying’s palate. He would talk to his brother for permission to leave for a short period of time, though he wasn’t looking forward to Xichen’s knowing looks.

Pausing in his planning for tomorrow, Lan Wangji purposefully flipped to the ‘art drawings’ in the back of the journal. He had avoided them because he was still having trouble overcoming a lifetime of learning that it was immoral to look upon images such as these.

Hardening his resolve that this was all in the name of research, he looked at the image on the page he had opened to. Upon seeing the image, he sucked in a surprised breath over what the two men were doing. One man was was standing up, naked with his penis is the mouth of the other man who was kneeling in front of him.

Suddenly, Lan Wangji was very aware of why there was a cold spring in Cloud Recesses in connection to a long ago teaching of his uncle about purifying the body.

Lan Wangji could feel the heat building in his groin just from seeing this one image. It looked very, very pleasurable and something he could imagine doing with Wei Ying.

At this thought, he put a hand on top of the bulge in his pants and realized this was a mistake as he let out a low moan at the sensation. Never had he felt the need to touch himself like this before. Biting his lip in indecision, he slowly lowered his pants and undergarments enough to free his hard member and took himself in hand. With an experimental tug, he let out another sound as he discovered for the first time how good it felt. Looking at the picture once more, he closed his eyes and thought about Wei Ying being on his knees in front of him, his usually smiling mouth around his cock, all heat and suction. Giving his dick a slight twist, he continued to pump himself, smearing the precum from the head around the rest of his engorged member.

He would have his hands in Wei Ying’s hair, holding him in place as he would thrust his cock in and out of Wei Yings delicious mouth, unable to control himself. He would cum in Wei Ying’s mouth and be turned on by the way it would be eagerly drank down by the mischievous disciple.

Feeling his impending orgasm, Lan Wangji pumped himself harder and faster until hot spurts of cum shot out over his hand as a strangled “Wei Ying,” came out of his mouth. Taking a minute to calm his heart and his breathing, he cleaned himself off before getting ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be sweet agony in Wei Ying’s presence.

__________________________________________

Over the last couple of weeks, he and Wei Ying had formed a sort of routine. Wei Ying would come in, try to annoy him into speaking and showing emotion, talk about his day, and then start working on his punishment when Lan Wangji finally reminds him about the reason he's here in the first place. After Wei Ying works for a couple of hours, Lan Wangji will have them stop for a break before he asks Wei Ying a question on his list.

This time, though, will be different. It was coming up to the time they would be taking a break and he was feeling nervous over the new step he would be taking. Not having put his cooking skills to use in a while, he had decided to make a simple noodle dish for them for lunch with plenty of spice added to Wei Ying's.

Looking over at Wei Ying, he called the boy's name to get his attention, “Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian looked up from his writing to look up at him, “Yes Lan Zhan?”

“Wait here,” is all he said before rising up from his sitting position and going to collect the food he had prepared earlier.

Carrying the tray into the Library Pavilion, the smells wafted in the air, clearly grabbing the attention of the one they were meant for.

"Lan Zhan, is that food? It smells amazing! What is it?" Wei Ying excitedly asks.

Lan Zhan ignores him for the moment as he sets the tray down in front of Wei Ying and sets up their dishes. Taking off the tops to the dishes, he sets the spicy ones in front of Wei Ying and the normal medicinal ones in front of himself.

"Spicy noodles! Lan Zhan, did you make this? You're the best!" With gusto, he starts eating the food in front of him. Lan Zhan, at a more sedate pace, does the same as he watches his <strike>future cultivation partner</strike> crush enjoy the meal prepared for him.

Wei Ying is eating every little bit he can of his meal and there are sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth, seemingly enjoying the meal Wangji has made for him.

They are sounds of pure indecency coming from his mouth each time he takes a new bite. Those moans were going to feature in his dreams heavily, he knew. The worst part, though, is how Wei Ying takes the time to to roll his tongue and mouth around the chopsticks as if he is trying to suck all of the flavor off of them. The sight has Wangji gripping his own chopsticks tighter than he should be lest they break.

How Wangji wanted to be those chopsticks, being licked and sucked on with a fervor he had never seen before. The moans of pleasure and the sight of Wei Ying eating his food were going straight to his groin.

Wangji was definitely in trouble. Cursing the images he had looked at the night before, he closed his eyes and started to recite the three thousand rules silently in his head.

"Lan Zhan, where did you get the meal?" Wei Ying asks him as he continues to eat.

"Made it," Wangji replied quietly.

Wei Ying stops eating and looks at him in shock, "You made this? For me?" The way Wei Ying's voice squeaks at the end of his question is adorable.

"Mn," is all Wangji can say in the face of Wei Ying's obvious pleasure. Then, he is overwhelmed by the sight of the beaming smile directed his way.

"Lan Zhan, you're so good to me! Thank you for the delicious meal!" And Wei Ying is once again focused on eating his meal with the most indecent sounds possible. 

Lan Wangji consoles himself with the feeling of accomplishment over the success of his first lunch date. And with the thought that he will be a much stronger individual for not jumping on Wei Ying and showing him just what those sounds are doing to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed by in a blur of bliss and agony for Wangji. He had continued to bring in a meal for lunch each day and to listen and respond to Wei Ying’s chatter. To have all of Wei Ying’s attention on him for all these days was surely a blessing he had tried to use to deepen their relationship. Unfortunately, the end of their time alone in the Library Pavilion was coming to an end. Today was the last day they would have to spend together. Wangji could only hope that he was successful enough in forging a better connection with the free spirited disciple so he would seek his company when they were no longer obligated to be together.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! I’m here Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying burst into the Library Pavilion, breaking off his wandering thoughts.

As soon as Wangji caught sight of the beautiful boy, he noticed that he was carrying with him two small...somethings in his hand.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you’ve done so much for me and since this is the last day of my punishment, I wanted to give you a gift!” Wei Ying says this as he plops the two little...ah, they’re bunnies...he plops them down into Wangji’s lap. This is a surprise for two reasons; number one, no one gives him gifts besides his brother and maybe his uncle. Secondly, he wasn’t ready for the feeling of adoration that sweeps through him at the thought of Wei Ying giving him a gift. Taking one bunny in his hands, he looks at the bunny’s face and is instantly taken in by how fluffy and cute it is.

Carefully, gently, he starts to pet the little rabbit in his hands. 

"Well Lan Zhan? Do you like my gift?" Wei Ying asks him with irrepressible excitement.

"Mn, I like it," he responds, "Thank you for the gift." That was good, right? Did he say enough? He looks up at Wei Ying's face and can see that his cheeks are flushed. Maybe he's not feeling well?

"Ah, Lan Zhan, who knew you would like small fluffy animals," Wei Ying says. He knows he's teasing him as that is the way Wei Ying talks with those he is friends with. He hopes Wei Ying considers them close now. 

"I do. They are from Wei Ying; I will take good care of them." The flush on Wei Ying's face seems a little darker. He really should make sure he's feeling okay.

"Good, great! I-I should finish my punishment," Wei Ying quickly settles down in his usual spot and starts writing out the last of his copying.

Wangji continues to hold and pet his two new charges, drinking in the sight of Wei Ying as he concentrates on his work, tongue barely poking out between his full lips. He will miss this time together.

Now, how can he convince his Uncle to let him keep the rabbits?

__________________________________________

That night, after another reading of the journal, he decides he is going to do his best to show his regard for Wei Ying with physical affection since he is still struggling to show it with his words.

The elder, in his writing, depicts the many ways he showed his partner love through gentle touches. Wangji is not sure if he can do this, but he is willing to try, for Wei Ying's sake.

As he was raised by his Uncle, physical affection was something Wangji had never had the opportunity to become accustomed to. Lan Qiren was not a physically affectionate man; more used to using praise as his way to show affection. Xichen tried to show him physical affection when they were younger but stopped when he could see that it made his little brother uncomfortable. 

No one outside of his family would dare to touch the expressionless, cold, and intimidating Second Master Lan. No one besides a guest disciple from YunmengJiang.

Wangji had never craved physical affection until Wei Ying had stormed into his life. And now he craved it with an intensity he was still coming to terms with. For Wei Ying, he would learn to use physical affection and to let himself get used to it.

He wasn't sure how to carry out this next step as opportunities to show physical affection could not really be planned. The only thing he could do was not push Wei Ying away when he ultimately forgot himself and put an arm around him or tugged on his hand. And try to reciprocate it.

_________________________________________

The first opportunity for Wangji to try to show or reciprocate physical affection came when, one day after classes, Wei Ying flung himself at Wangji in excitement over his discovery of where the rabbits he had gifted Wangji were being kept. 

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! I found the rabbits I gave you! How are there four of them already? I only gave you two? And they were male!" Wei Ying had put his arm around Wangji's shoulders in a half hug. He found himself subtly leaning into it. Unfortunately, Wei Ying seemed to have mistaken his movement as trying to get away as he hastily removed his arm from Wangji.

"Ah, sorry Lan Zhan. I forgot you don't like people touching you. I was just so excited to see you kept my gift!" Wei Ying apologized. 

Wei Ying was right, he didn't like people touching him, but he liked _ Wei Ying _ touching him. He wanted, _ needed _ it. So how to let him know it was okay?

Slowly, he reached his hand out to take Wei Ying's hand in his. 

"Ummm, L-Lan Zhan? What?" Wei Ying stuttered, eyes wide. Cute.

"If it's Wei Ying, I don't mind," Wangji said as he stared into Wei Ying's eyes.

"Don't mind what?" Wei Ying asked, a confused look on his face.

"Don't mind touching if it's Wei Ying." Hopefully he made his point. Why was talking so difficult? After that explanation, he dropped Wei Ying's hand and waited for a response.

Wei Ying stared at him for a moment longer before Wangji noticed his face was flush again.

"Is Wei Ying warm?" Wangji asked as he raised his hand to touch Wei Ying's forehead to check his temperature. That action seemed to snap Wei Ying out of his stupor as he immediately moved away before Wangji could check and laughed it off.

"Haahaa, I'm fine Lan Zhan. The heat out here must be getting to me! I'll see you later Lan Zhan!" And as quickly as he had come, he ran off.

Hmmm...he should check later to make sure Wei Ying was getting enough water and rest.

________________________________________

The second opportunity came when Wei Ying invited him to go with to Caiyi town to get some supplies for a night hunt that was going to take place later that day.

Of course, Wangji accepted. He had read that outings were a good way to learn more about your future partner and a way to have fun with them.

The only downside was that Jiang Wanyin and Nie Huaisang were also with on the outing, but Wangji was willing to put up with them if it meant more time with Wei Ying.

As they were browsing the shops, they heard the unmistakable sound of a dog barking. At the sound of a scream, three heads moved to look at the source of the sound, only to land on the sight of Wei Ying frozen in panic. The sight of the dog that was barking coming their way triggered Wei Ying into frantically running away from the dog and towards Wangji.

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Save me!" Wei Ying yelled as he draped himself over Wangji.

Seeing as how Wei Ying was practically in his arms already, he lifted Wei Ying under his back and knees so he was no longer on the ground. Wei Ying quickly quickly shifted his arms so they were flung around Wangji's neck. His face was buried in Wangji's shoulder where little whimpers were still coming out of his mouth.

The gaping looks on Jiang Wanyin and Nie Huaisang's face were extremely satisfying.

The dog came to a stop in front of Wangji, wagging his tail and mouth open and panting. Wangji gave it a stern look and said, "Shoo."

At that command, the dog tucked his tail and ran away.

"Is it gone Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked as he peeked out from his shoulder.

"Mn, gone," he confirmed, still holding tight onto Wei Ying.

"Thanks Lan Zhan! You're my hero!" Wei Ying teased him, trying to get out of his hold to be put back on the ground.

Wangji held him tighter.

"...Lan Zhan, you can let me down now." 

Hesitating for just a moment so he could savor the feel of Wei Ying in his arms a little longer, he finally let Wei Ying down so they could continue their shopping trip.

_________________________________________

The third occasion Wangji was able to share physical affection with Wei Ying was, by far, his favorite. 

It was after classes that Wei Ying had asked Wangji to come with him to check up on and play with the rabbits. Wangji acquiesced and Wei Ying grabbed and held his hand as they walked to the out of the way area the bunnies had been located. 

His heart wouldn't stop its excited beat as they held hands the entire way there, passing by several disciples who could only look on with shocked faces. Wangji paid them no mind, enjoying the warmth in his hand.

After they made it to where the bunnies were, they sat down, side by side and backs up against a tree, and the rabbits made their way towards the couple for attention. Wei Ying, for once, seemed content with the silence as they gave loving attention to their little charges.

It wasn't until a while later that Wangji felt Wei Ying slump into his side, his head falling onto Wangji’s shoulder that he realized Wei Ying had fallen asleep.

How precious this moment was to Wangji. He felt comfort and joy in the closeness he was sharing with Wei Ying. He could only hope that there would be more moments like this in the future. 

Giving in to temptation, Wangji rested his own head atop Wei Ying's and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

After having spent an afternoon sleeping together underneath the tree, Wei Ying was never far from Wangji's side. He could hear the disciples tease Wei Wuxian, not him, never him, about how if they wanted to find him all they had to do was look for the younger twin jade as they couldn't have one without the other.

Wangji's heart was near to burst with the happiness that came with Wei Ying's constant presence, his constant sunny smiles and pleasant chatter. The only thing that concerned Wangji were the times when Wei Ying would suddenly cut off what he was saying. Whenever Wangji looked over, Wei Ying would be staring at him, but when their eyes would meet, Wei Ying would shake himself and continue on chattering away like nothing happened.

It was at this time that Wangji felt it was time to try to take his gestures to the next step. As he had read from the journal, it was normal to give gifts to the person you love. In preparation for this, Wangji had searched for the perfect gift to give Wei Ying. It had taken some serious thinking on his part, but he'd remembered a conversation he and Wei Ying had in the Library Pavilion about how he liked playing the dizi, but had never owned the instrument himself. Madam Yu had complained at the sound of it so he never asked for one from his Uncle.

After some serious searching and connections through the merchants, Wangji had bought a beautifully polished black dizi with intricate carvings of lotus flowers and vines he had paid extra to have done. He also bought a black case to protect the instrument when it was not being used. The instrument had been sitting in the Jingshi for the last couple of days as Wangji was still hesitant in presenting the gift to Wei Ying as it was a very obvious declaration of his feelings for the other boy. 

There was nothing for it, though. If he wanted their relationship to progress, he would have to own up to his feelings and clue Wei Ying in as to where he wanted their relationship to go.

Taking a deep breathe, Wangji tucked the gift away before making his way out of the Jingshi to find Wei Ying since classes were over for the day.

He found him hanging out with Jiang Wanyin and Nie Huaisang. He could see when they noticed him as Jiang Wanyin elbowed his brother before nodding his head in Wangji's direction. Wei Ying turned around swiftly and beamed at him as he waved.

"Lan Zhan! Over here Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying called out to him, as if Wangji wasn't already heading in his direction.

Stopped in front of the group and Wei Ying, hopefully his Wei Ying, threw himself at Wangji. Wangji was used to this by now, however, and let Wei Ying hang off him like a limpet.

"What are you doing the rest of the day Lan Zhan? Do you want to hang out with us?" Wei Ying asked him, his grey eyes looking up at him from where he was still attached to Wangji's arm.

"Need to talk to Wei Ying," Lan Wangji answered, still captivated by Wei Ying's eyes.

Wei Ying smiled at him before looking over at Jiang Wanyin and Nie Huaisang, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Turning around to leave, Wei Ying detached himself from Wangji so they could walk, though he slipped his hand into Wangji's. Wangji threaded their fingers together and looked over to see Wei Ying's reaction to this. He was met with another beaming smile. Turning his eyes away quickly, he could feel his ears heating up.

"Where did you want to go to talk Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked him, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked away.

After a minute of contemplation, Wangji answered, "The back mountain."

"Where the rabbits are?" Wei Ying asked

"Mn," Wangji confirmed.

The closer they came to their destination, the harder Wangji's heart beat in fear and anticipation. He tried to stay tuned into Wei Ying's chatter as it was usually soothing to him, but he couldn't concentrate like he normally did. Wei Ying must have caught on to this as he started looking at him with confused and then worried looks. But all Wangji could think about was how what he was going to do next would make or break their relationship.

When Wei Ying realized that something was keeping Wangji's attention from their usual conversation, he became uncharacteristically quiet and seemed to be deep in thought when Wangji glanced at him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached their destination. Wangji believed that it was best to make his declaration in a secluded spot that still had special meaning to the both of them.

"We're here Lan Zhan; what did you need to tell me?" Wei Ying looks at him with an anxious curiosity. 

"I have something for you," Lan Wangji answers as he carefully removes the case from his inner sleeve.

He watches Wei Ying's face light up in excitement at the announcement, "Lan Zhan wants to give me something?"

Lan Wangji nods as he moves to close the space between them. Gently, he places his gift in Wei Ying's outstretched hands.

Almost reverently, Wei Ying exams the case before slowly opening it to see what's inside. He gasps as soon as he sees the dizi. Abruptly, he closes the case and closes his eyes. 

Wangji is now feeling worriedly confused. Does Wei Ying not like the gift?

When Wei Ying opens his eyes again and looks at him, Wangji can see the wet sheen in his eyes, "Lan Zhan, it's beautiful. But why are you giving something like this to me?"

The words he wants to say are choking him, his heart is hammering in his chest. This is the moment he's been working towards. "Do you really not know?" Is all Wangji can manage to say. 

Wei Ying's eyes widen at the returned question. He seems to collect himself before answering, "Did you know that Jiang Cheng has been teasing me for the last several weeks that you've been courting me? Between the time we've been spending together and the meals you've been making for me, to share with me, he said the only thing that was missing were the courting gifts and a betrothal agreement." 

The intensity that Wei Ying is staring at him with takes Wangji's breath away.

"Do you know what I told him? That he was crazy. That there was no way the Second Master of GusuLan would ever want to be with someone like me. That we were just really good friends; soulmates in a platonic way. But even as I said it, it hurt. It hurt to think that I wanted it to be more and that I could never have that." Wei Ying's hand comes up to cup his cheek. Wangji is too entranced by his words to even think of pulling away.

"So, please, Lan Zhan. I know how hard it is for you to use your words but I need to hear it; the reason why you've been sneaking looks at a list in your sleeve and starting conversations with me, why you've made meals for us everyday for the last few weeks, why you've been accepting and returning my physical affections. I need to know what it means before I fall too far." Wangji watches as a lone tear makes its way down Wei Ying's cheek. Wei Ying is crying, over him. Because he wants him? He wants Wangji like he wants Wei Ying? 

Wangji feels like his heart is overflowing with the emotions he's feeling. He needs to say it, everything he's been feeling ever since he first saw this beautiful, bright boy.

"Love you. Want you. Want to marry you and be cultivation partners. Like everything about you," Wangji finally manages to whisper.

Wei Ying's smile after his confession is soft and sweet and so, so beautiful. He repeats Wangji's confession back to him, "I love you, want you. I like everything about you. I want to marry you and become cultivation partners. Can I kiss you Lan Zhan?"

Wangji nods his head in assent. All he can do is watch as Wei Ying leans into him and brushes their lips together in a light kiss. It feels better than he ever imagined.


End file.
